Bonus Episode 9
Jack wakes up and is surprised on what Bob is doing, and Bob then tells Jack he ordered a radio on B-bay. The radio costed $100 from only Bob's paycheck. Jack has to go to a shoe banging contest later in the day, if you win the shoe banging contest you win $1,000,000 by banging shoes in 25 different styles. Then Bob is playing some rat music sang by E.E Rat, the song was called Rat Party. Then Bob tells Jack that E.E. Rat is performing a concert near them, suggesting that the whole family should come. E.E Rat sometimes goes into the audience and goes onto your chest and bites you with his fake teeth. Then the camera pans to Justin sleeping, because they want to play same E.E Rat music in his bedroom so Justin could listen to it. The song they are planning to sing is called Daddy is a Poopiehead by E.E Rat. Then Justin wakes up wondering what Bob and Jack are doing playing music in his bedroom, and complains that he woke up from his sleep. Then Bob and Jack heads back to their bedroom, since they didn't want to get their eardrum punctured from Justin's airhorn. Then they continue dancing to E.E Rat's song called Daddy is a Poopiehead. Then a sledgehammer got thrown into their bedroom window from a kid named Dan Rhymes who is a naughty 10 year old kid with ripped muscles. Then they yell at Dan from throwing a sledgehammer, and he makes an excuse by practicing his sledgehammer throwing. Dan's parents are gone for the weekend, and his 19 year old brother is babysitting him. Bob and Jack are deciding to go to Dan's house to tell his brother about what happened. Dan also threw the sledgehammer into Egypto Legito's bedroom window, and Egypto Legito actually got hit in the head with the sledgehammer, which almost got Egypto Legito a concussion. Then Bob and Jack called 911 to send Egypto Legito to the hospital. Then Bob and Jack went to Dan's house to tattle on Dan for almost killing Bob, Jack, and Egypto Legito with a sledgehammer. Dan's brother apologized to Bob and Jack that he didn't do anything sooner. Dan's brother actually was half awake when he heard shattering glass. Dan's muscles are affecting his life because he can throw sledgehammers easily. Dan's brother then introduced himself as Edward Rhymes. Then Edward went to yell at Dan for throwing sledgehammers. Then Bob and Jack went to Egypto Legito's house to see if he was okay. Then Bob and Jack went back to their house to get the others to go to the hospital to see Egypto Legito at the hospital, Bob and Jack woke up Justin again to tell him that Egypto Legito is going to the hopsital and about the shattering glass, which Justin thought it was Lazy Pig smashing vases again. Then the Jacobsen's went to the hospital, to room E2 where Egypto Legito is at. Edward is sending Dan to military school for his dangerous behaviors. Then, the Jacobsen's went back home, talking about the incident. Then, the Jacobsen's decided to make Egypto Legito a painting similar to a get well card. Then they decided to sign a card instead of making one since Bob made cards during the art club. Then they looked out the window to see the military school van picking up Dan to send him to Bron's military school which is 15 hours away from BananaTown. Dan is sometimes forced to go to elementary schools to read Dr. Snauss books. Dan will be at the military school for 3 years, if he doesn't improve he'll have to stay there for another 3 years, if he does improve he can go home after the 3 years are over. The military school will give Dan non-muscle juice which makes your strength and your muscles disappear, they are giving it to Dan so he won't have muscles and won't do anything dangerous. Only military schools sell non-muscle juice. The ending is a week later that Egypto Legito got out of the hospital, and Dan fought back at the military school, which is making him stay for 6 years due to his behaviors. Category:Episodes